Vato's Side
by LegacyRBluesummers
Summary: Sidestory to Havocmangawip's Work In Progress...told from Vato Falman's Point of View...Rating may climb in later chapters...FalmanOC in later chapters, OCOC briefly mentioned.
1. Welcome

_In a notebook, similar to one purchased in a dime store, and lightly scented with a woman's perfume…_

The train began to slow as I neared my destination. The snow on the ground gave away just how cold the climate was. After a few minutes, the train pulled into the station, and a heavily accented voice announced over the loudspeaker that this was the Northern Station. The person on the loudspeaker also mentioned that the elevation was nearly 300 meters above the elevation of Central, and that the temperature outside was around -20.5 degrees Celsius. I frowned, knowing my winter coat that I had brought from Central would not be nearly warm enough.

"You are from Central, yes?" A man across the aisle inquired. I nodded. "Beron figured as much. You will need good coat. Beron has extra." I shook my head.

"Oh no, I couldn't…" Beron laughed heartily.

"You _are_ from Central. Only a man from Central would refuse offer of spare coat in late winter." The man grabbed the coat off of the seat next to his and stood up. He then made his way across the aisle, and handed me the coat. "Is gift, from Beron to you." I sighed, reluctantly accepting the coat. After all, Beron was a local, and it wouldn't do to offend the locals, would it?

---

After I got off the train, I was at a loss of where to go. I didn't have to be at Northern HQ until 10:30 this morning, and it was only 8:15. I still had an hour and 45 minutes left until I was to meet with the man I was to be stationed under up here. As I was studying a map I had purchased at the station, I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder.

"You are Vato Falman, yes?" the voice, though muffled by the scarf and the coat, was that of a young lady. I nodded, wondering what else I might need. "You come with me, I will give you tour of HQ."

---

"And that is the library. I am usually there, unless I'm handing in paperwork, or helping the guys get through their work:" my guide, whom I had learned was named Denika Bruzgul, said with a smile. "Most days, I am in the Lieutenant Colonel's office, helping."

Denika had shown me almost the entire complex that made up Northern HQ, and had given me some advice about the dorms: Don't live in them. They don't have heat, and you can't light a fire in a can to warm up, as that is a fire hazard.

"Thank you for showing me around, Sergeant Bruzgul." Denika smiled a little.

"You do not need to be so formal with me, Sir. Denika is fine. Why don't I take you to the Lieutenant Colonel's office? You'll be meeting with him in 20 minutes, yes?" I glanced at the nearest clock, and to my surprise, it was 10:10 already.

"If it's not too much trouble…" Denika shook her head.

"I have to be in the office anyways. Is no trouble."

---

"So…you're the guy Central sent?" Lieutenant Colonel Robert Demmis, a man who was a bit short in stature, asked, glancing at the contents of the folder on his desk. From my first impression, I could tell that he was quite like Colonel Mustang. There were papers from three months ago sitting in a pile, and starting to spill onto the floor, many of them stained with coffee. I wondered if maybe the Fuhrer had a sense of humor after all, putting me with another man like the Colonel.

---

"No way. There's no way that guy will last more than three weeks before he's begging us to help him write transfer papers!" A young man stated as I was exiting the Lieutenant Colonel's private office.

"He'll be fine. Maybe now we get actual work done instead of you four slacking…" Denika retorted, matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that was harsh, even for you, _Babushka_ …" As I got closer, I noticed Denika scowling at one of the three men around the table.

"Is there a problem?" Four sets of eyes latched onto me, before four of them returned to the papers on the table. Denika stood up and walked over, handing me a folder.

"Your co-workers. Pytor, Vladimir, Arseny, and Zahkar." Denika then said something in what sounded almost like Drachmaen to the three men present. They all rolled their eyes, and resumed their filing.

---

Near the end of the first day, Denika handed me an envelope addressed to me.

"I had to threaten Zahkar with talking to the Lieutenant Colonel before he'd give me this…I keep telling those four to behave themselves…" She sighed, and went back to work.

I recognized the handwriting as Jean Havoc's. I had not heard from him since his accident a few months back.

_"Dear Falman,_

_How're things on the tundra? Turned into_

_a popsicle yet? Things here in Central are_

_quiet. I'm currently living with Gracia_

_and Elysia. Those two are a lifesaver…_

_When you come down, bring beer…I_

_heard that Drachmaen beer is better than_

_the stuff we have to settle for down here._

_Write me when you get the chance,_

_unless you're busy alphabetizing the list_

_of soldiers… Good luck with that!_

_See ya when I see ya,_

_Jean"_

I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of alphabetizing soldiers. Jean hadn't changed much…he still had the sense of humor that I had come to appreciate.

When Denika made her next trip to the Lieutenant Colonel's office, I borrowed a pencil and some stationary, and began to write a reply.

_"Dear Jean,_

_Even though the temperature averages_

_around -20 degrees Celsius at noon, I_

_do not think I will become a popsicle._

_Today was my first day of work, and_

_already, I have met Northern's equivalent_

_of our group in Central. Pytor, Vladimir, _

_Arseny, and Zahkar are very much like_

_Breda, Hawkeye, Fuery, and you. _

_There is a young lady who works here _

_as well, named Denika Bruzgul._

_She seems to be the type_

_inclined to working hard, and being_

_rewarded or acknowledged for her hard_

_work. I'm very impressed with her_

_behavior. I think she's trying to make up_

_for the fact that Lieutenant Colonel_

_Demmis slacks worse than our own_

_Colonel._

_Already, she has reprimanded_

_Zahkar for withholding mail. If he had_

_not withheld the mail, I would have gotten_

_your letter sooner, and would have been_

_able to reply sooner._

_I was not aware that Drachmaen beer is_

_better than the beer in Central. I will have_

_to ask about that. I suspect, however, that_

_I should ask Denika, as the rest of my_

_co-workers do not seem to like me very_

_much._

_I will write more when I have found a_

_suitable place to live for the time being._

_The dorms here do not have heating, and_

_the housing committee does not allow_

_contained fires in the rooms, as that_

_violates fire code._

_I will try to visit when I have the chance._

_Stay safe and out of trouble._

_Vato" _

After I finished writing, I folded the letter. As I was looking for an envelope, Denika handed me one, complete with a stamp already affixed.

---

As I was finishing up with the filing I had been assigned, Denika made one last trip to the Lieutenant Colonel's office, and when she returned, she sat down at the table, facing me.

"Vato…you have place to stay, yes?"

"Er…actually…I was planning on staying in a hotel until further notice…" Denika smiled, shaking her head.

"They will rip you off. I have spare rooms in my house. 400 Cens a month, plus you help with housekeeping. Is fair, yes?" I guess my expression was surprising, because Denika smiled a little. "Is a big house. You would be helping me much if you occupied some of the rooms."

---

It turned out that Denika didn't live too far from HQ. Her house, while large, wasn't a mansion. It couldn't have been much bigger than the Hughes's home. Denika smiled a little when I glanced in her direction.

"Grandfather insisted that I get his house when I got my first job…" she explained, sheepishly.

Ah…so that was why…

---

"And that door leads to servant's stairway. It leads to kitchen, so if you get hungry in middle of night, you have shortcut to take." Denika smiled as she said that. I had seen nearly all of the second floor, which was what Denika was offering as a place to stay. As we passed the clock in the hall, it started chiming the hour. Denika said something harsh-sounding in Drachmaen, and turned to face me, an apologetic look on her face.

"Is time for me to prepare dinner…I apologize for taking so long to show you the house…" I realized she hadn't intended for the tour to take so long, but I found I didn't mind.

"I'll be going then Denika. I'll think your offer over." As I grabbed the coat that Beron had given me, I noticed that the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Behind me, I could hear Denika cursing, followed by the sound of the back door slamming.

"Damnit!" She then started swearing (at least, that's what I assume she was doing) in Drachmaen. Some of the words she said sounded familiar, as she had used them earlier in the day when she addressed my co-workers. "-weather! Is supposed to be Spring soon! Why is it snowing more!" Denika shouted as she banged a few pots against one another.

"Denika, it's just snow…Nothing to worry about-" Denika interrupted me, leaning back so she could see me from the stove.

"Soon it will be blowing about. You would lose the road and freeze to death if you went out there now. Stay inside, and I will make us both something to eat." When she explained things that way, I really couldn't argue. I hung the coat back on the hook, and went into the kitchen to see if Denika needed any help.

---

Dinner was an interesting soup, which I later learned was made from cabbage and beets, that Denika called "borscht".

"Denika, this is a local dish, correct?" Denika nodded.

"Is Drachmaen. Mother taught me, and her mother taught her, and so on and so forth." That tiny bit of information about her past intrigued me.

"So you grew up in Drachma?" Denika shook her head with a smile.

"No, I am Amestrian born and raised. My hometown is about 10 kilometers north of here. Have you heard of Zeinricht?"

"Zeinricht? I've read about it. 'Just south of the Briggs Mountain range, a town of about 300 is nestled. Most of its citizens are of mixed background, though some are of either strictly Amestrian, or strictly Drachmaen descent. Drachmaen is-'" Denika interrupted me to finish the quote.

"'the most widely used tongue, though Amestrian is common. The monetary unit predominately used is the Drachmaen Mark. Travelers, make sure you bring enough Cens to cover the exchange rates, as they change daily'- Traveler's Guide to the Northern Region, yes?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, but how did you know?" It was Denika's turn to laugh.

"I helped write the damn thing!"

"Really? What was your section about?"

"Useful Drachmaen phrases, such as '_Zdrastvooyte_', '_Gde gasteeneetsa?_' and ever useful '_Gde mozhna naytee taksee?_'" Denika smiled, "I work mostly as translator of Drachmaen to Amestrian and Amestrian to Drachmaen. Enough about me though, What about you?"

"Myself? Well…what can I tell you about myself that wouldn't bore you to tears?" I wondered out loud. Denika chuckled.

"Just start at the beginning. Where were you born? Where did you grow up? Thos sorts of things…" I smiled a little. Denika was actually interested in the rather dull details of my past.

---

Over the course of the evening, our conversation had turned from our very different pasts to work, to the stupider things our co-workers had done, to our own shortcomings. I had learned that Denika had once put her tongue to a pole in the middle of winter for 2,000 Cens. She had learned about the time that I had made a wager with Havoc and Breda that Fuery understood fully the implications and wordings used in his beloved ten Cens novels. We had both laughed at the fact that both Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Demmis had at one point become so intoxicated that they had willingly worn women's clothing.

As Denika caught her breath, she glanced at the clock and made a startled sound. I glanced at the clock as well, and was surprised to see that it was nearly midnight. Denika shook her head a little.

"Is late. You stay night, sleep on offer, yes?" I nodded in agreement, and helped Denika clean up our dishes.

---

The smell of coffee was what awoke me. I was in an unfamiliar place and I could hear someone moving about downstairs.

_"Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!_

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat._

_Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya."_ A strong soprano voice floated upstairs. I recognized the voice as belonging to Denika, which reminded me what had happened the previous night.

"Ah, that's right. Because of the snowstorm, Denika insisted I spend the night." I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. As I got closer, I could smell bacon and I could hear Denika singing.

As I entered the kitchen, Denika, her pale blonde hair pulled back into a simple braid, turned and smiled.

"Breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon and coffee."

"Denika, when do you want payments by?" Denika looked somewhat surprised, but quickly regained composure.

"Last Monday of the month, after second paycheck comes in." I nodded. That was do-able on a consistent basis.

---

Zahkar stopped me in the hallway to ask me about some of the notes I had taken the other day concerning some of the papers that needed to be filed. As we talked, Denika walked by, singing the same song she had been singing earlier in the day.

After she returned to the library, Zahkar started chuckling. "Denika's our little songbird…" I nodded my agreement.

"I heard her singing earlier. It's a nice song. Denika sings very well." Zahkar smiled at that, and leaned against the wall, giving me a serious look.

"Would you like to know secret about Denika?" The way he phrased it sent up warning flags in my mind. I decided to proceed with caution.

"What type of secret?" Zahkar dropped his serious attitude in favor of a kind smile.

"Nothing bad…just that Denika is my cousin." I relaxed a little at that. I had been worried that Zahkar would say something that could potentially put Denika's career, or herself, in serious jeopardy.

"Zahkar, please do not make me feel as though you're sharing something potentially harmful…For a moment, I was worried…." Zahkar laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Vato, I would never say anything harmful about the people I care about. I also do not say harmful things about those I respect. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell me. I shall set them straight." With that, Zahkar left to look up some information in the Records Room. I wasn't sure, but I think I may have earned Zahkar's trust and respect.

---

The book placed into my hands was a beginner's guide to Drachmaen. I glanced up to see Denika's blue-grey eyes studying me and my reaction. As I opened the book to read the first page, Denika nodded a little.

"Zahkar mentioned that you liked song I sang. Would you like to learn meaning?" I closed the book and as I ran my fingers along the title, I weighed my options. Drachmaen would be useful to know, especially around HQ and at the marketplace. Most of the citizens of North City spoke Drachmaen, and certainly some of the paperwork I'd have to file would be in Drachmaen. I nodded, and Denika sat down across from me, signaling the start of my first lesson.

((Okay. I know it's been **AGES** since my last fic...and for that, i apologize...real life has kinda distracted me for awhile...this fic is actually a sidestory to havocmangawip's story, "Work In Progress". I'm writing it from Vato Falman's POV...and before you ask, Denika is NOT a mary-sue...even though she may seem like it. In my mind, Drachmaen is the same as Russian...and translations for what Denika said earlier: '_Zdrastvooyte_' 'Hello', '_Gde gasteeneetsa?_''Where is the hotel?', and '_Gde mozhna naytee taksee?_''Where can I get a taxi?'...if you would like to know...the song she sang is actually the first verse of "Brat'ya" or "Brothers"...and it translates somewhat closely to

"How can I repay you, Brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live..."

...I put it in the story because it's FMA-centric, and pretty, and it sounds awesome! I'll post the second chapter soon...I'll also be posting this to my fic journal...anyways...if you liked it, review, if not, review, if you just want to be dorky and leave smiles, review!))


	2. Daily Life

Denika's singing woke me up, as had become habit. I sat up to look at the calendar, and realized that I had been living with Denika for five weeks, and six hours. As I was getting dressed, I reflected on how quickly Denika and I had established a routine.

Denika would wake about an hour before I would. She would then start getting ready for the day, and would begin making breakfast. As soon as breakfast was ready to be eaten, she would start singing. Usually, by the first chorus, I was awake, and I would get dressed. I would then join Denika for breakfast.

During our first cups of coffee (black being my preference, with Denika preferring milk and sugar in her coffee), we would converse in Drachmaen, as a refresher of what I had learned the previous day, and days prior.

We'd then eat breakfast, and continue to converse, sometimes in Drachmaen, sometimes in Amestrian, when I didn't know the right vocabulary. Denika would jot down the words I was having trouble with, and would start planning what I would be learning for the day.

After breakfast was over, Denika and I would clear the table, and then I'd start on dishes. Meanwhile Denika ironed and pressed both of our uniform jackets, as well as one of her skirts. After she finished, she'd hang my jacket up on the clothes rack, and would go to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into her uniform.

As I'd be up the dishtowel after finishing the dishes, Denika would emerge, fully dressed, glasses in place, and hair pulled back into the bun she favored for work. I had learned from Arseny that her hairstyle was actually a traditional Drachmaen style for women, and that Denika didn't wear her hair in a braid very often, even though it would have been regulation. The reason she didn't wear her hair down was because Pytor, Vladmir, and Lieutenant Colonel Demmis were notorious for pulling her hair.

---

As I sorted through the paperwork that I had to file for the day, Zahkar passed me an envelope addressed to me. As I caught sight of the return address, I noticed everyone else had left on coffee break. I carefully opened the envelope, and withdrew Jean's letter.

_"Dear Vato,_

_How're things with you? Still_

_avoiding becoming a popsicle?_

_Things here in Central are quiet,_

_but I'm not complaining. Do you_

_remember meeting someone named_

_Sciezka? She and I are becoming_

_really good friends. She's usually_

_over at Gracia's, and Elysia adores_

_her 'bookworm.' But enough about_

_Central…How are things at Northern_

_HQ? How are you and Denika getting_

_along? Have you had the chance to_

_have some 'alone time' yet? Just kidding!_

_Seriously though, the way you talk about_

_her, maybe you should take her out to_

_dinner sometime…Hey, do you think you_

_could send some of that beer I asked about?_

_Or how about something stronger?_

_I've gotta go…Jim's gonna kick my ass_

_in therapy tomorrow…_

_-Jean"  
_

I chuckled a little at Jean's letter, and then grabbed a pencil to start writing my reply.

_"Dear Jean,_

_Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?_

_I kid. I'm very happy for both of you._

_Also, shame on you for suggesting that_

_I take advantage of my landlady. As I_

_write this, I have been living with Denika_

_for five weeks, 11 hours, and 23 minutes._

_A couple of weekends ago, Pytor, Arseny,_

_Zahkar and Denika dragged me along with_

_them for some drinks, and some fun. Denika_

_drank the four of us under the table. I believe_

_she could out-drink Breda, but don't tell him_

_I said that! Speaking of drinks, I believe_

_Vodka would be your best bet…the beer_

_here isn't any better or worse than the beer_

_in Central. When do you want the Vodka by?_

_I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit, but if I do,_

_I'll make sure to bring more Vodka. Before I_

_forget, how is Colonel Mustang doing?_

_Write back when you have the chance._

_-Vato"_

---

As I was walking down the hall to join Zahkar for lunch, Pytor caught up with me to inform me of a phone call from Western HQ. Curious, I followed him back to the main office area to answer the phone.

---

"Falman!" Breda sounded glad to hear me, "How're things up north?" I thought about my response before I answered him.

"Things are fine here. How is life out west treating you, Breda?" I could almost _hear_ him grinning.

"Things are great! Without the Colonel around, it's like heaven!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Sounds like you're doing alright…what are your co-workers like, I wonder?"

"They're a pretty average bunch…I kinda miss the old group though…what about you? What're your co-workers like? Any cute girls?" I smiled a little at that question.

"Well, I do work with a fairly normal group, but there is a young lady who works in the library most of the day…she's also my landlady…" I could hear Breda chuckle a little on the other end.

"Hey, before I forget…how's Havoc doing?"

"From his letters, he seems to be doing alright…he's living with Mrs. Hughes and her daughter…and he mentioned that he's been going to therapy regularly, so I hope it means that he's staying in Central for awhile…"

"That's good to know…Hey, I've got an idea…Lemme get into contact with Fuery, and then we'll talk to you about it…"

"What sort of idea?" As Breda described his plan, Denika walked, or rather, wobbled, into the office, a dazed look on her face. I frowned a bit, and interrupted Breda. "Breda, I'm sorry to interrupt…but something urgent has just arrived at the office…Fill me in on the plan when you get the chance…" With that, I hung up on Breda, and hurried over to Denika, just as she lost the battle with gravity, and started to pitch forward.

I caught her, and noticed that her forehead was very warm, almost hot. As I considered this, I noticed that her eyes were closed, and that she was very pale. "She shouldn't be here…" I carefully picked her up and carried her to the long couch that was near the south window. As I was opening the window enough that some cool air would reach Denika, Lieutenant Colonel Demmis returned from his lunch break.

"Warrant Officer Falman, what is going on here?" I frowned a little, putting a hand on Denika's forehead.

"She's got a fever, and when I tried to ask her if she felt alright, she fainted. I do not think it would be wise for her to remain here for the time being…" Lieutenant Colonel Demmis frowned a little, considering his options. While he was doing that, Denika opened her eyes a little to look at us.

"Is…fine…I am only little warm…I am not sick…" As she tried to sit up, Vladmir, Pytor, Arseny, and Zahkar all returned from lunch break. I noticed that Vladmir had a thermometer with him and when he realized I had noticed, he handed it to me.

"We'll let the thermometer be the judge of that, Sergeant Bruzgul."

---

After five minutes had passed, Lieutenant Colonel Demmis removed the thermometer from Denika's mouth.

"Hmm…according to the thermometer, you've got a fever of 102. You're going home, now…" Denika shook her head.

"I have much paperwork to finish…Is nothing to worry about…just…" As she stood, she nearly fell to the floor again, landing in my arms. Zahkar shook his head a little.

"Denika, please. You are not helping anyone at the moment by staying…" Denika managed a weak glare at her cousin, before she sighed a little. Lieutenant Colonel Demmis frowned.

"Denika, don't make me pull rank on you…Falman?"

"Sir?" He turned to face me.

"I won't dock your pay at all, and I'll make sure you get a few extra vacation days if you take her home right now, and make sure she stays there until she's well enough to return…" I nodded, and as I was about to start packing my filing up for the day, Vladmir, Arseny, and Zahkar all snatched the paperwork out of my hands.

"We will worry about papers. You take Denika home, and take care of her."

---

I'm sure that Denika and I gathered quite a few stares as we made our way home, Denika on my back because she got dizzy whenever she tried to walk on her own, but at that moment, I didn't really care.

"How embarrassing…" Denika muttered into my collar, "I am 26…I shouldn't have to be carried like young child…" I sighed a little.

"Yes, I know, but at the moment, this is really the best way to get you home…you keep falling whenever you are set upon your feet…" I frowned at the front door as I opened it. After some clever maneuvering, both Denika and I were inside the house without incident. I then carried Denika to her bedroom, and carefully set her down on the bed.

"Do you think you can manage to change into something a bit more manageable?" Denika nodded, reaching for her pajamas, which were neatly folded on the edge of the bed. I took that as my cue to leave, and went to call the doctor.

---

"Well, it's not anything major to worry about…She's just got a bit of a fever, due to stress…I'm surprised you haven't had to call me sooner…Every year, I get at least one call from the guys at HQ concerning Denika…" The doctor, an older gentleman, said with a chuckle, "Just make sure she rests, and that she drinks plenty of water and juice, and she'll be fine in a few days."

"Doctor…If I may ask, why do you get a call every year concerning her?" The doctor smiled a little.

"Every year, around this time, everyone at HQ gets their performance evaluations. Denika's always afraid that she'll get a bad evaluation, and be fired. Since she's got limited skills, there's really very little work for her here…and since she doesn't like being too far away from her family, in case something happens, having to leave North City would be very hard on her. But, I believe she really doesn't have anything to fear…she's too valuable as a translator for the state to just let her go…I'd better get going…I've got other patients to see, and Alice would think I've got a girlfriend…" With that, the doctor left, giving me something to think about.


	3. Shopping

I wasn't in the chair I had sat down in earlier, after I had brought Denika some soup. I knew that much…but where I was now…that was an entirely different matter. I could hear someone approaching, and shortly after, a door opening…wait…door?

I opened my eyes and sat up, only to see Denika entering the room, a tray in her hands. She seemed somewhat surprised to see that I was awake, but her surprise faded as she smiled a little. I noticed that she didn't have her glasses on, but I put that observation to the back of my mind for the time being.

"I made soup…is not borscht, I apologize…" I sat up straighter and regarded Denika carefully.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She shook her head.

"Is fine…Zahkar stopped by while you slept…I do not have fever anymore." She carefully set the tray down on my lap, and made a little bit of fuss about me.

"Denika…why am I in bed?" Denika smiled apologetically.

"You had fever…I was worried..."

"Denika…You didn't have to…" Denika raised a hand to silence me.

"Vato…try not to get sick again…you are difficult to carry up stairs."

After Denika and I had finally stopped chuckling, she decided I was well enough to eat down in the kitchen. While we were eating a light breakfast, the phone rang. Denika got up to answer it, and waved me over, a confused look on her face.

"Is someone calling himself Breda…" I quickly took the phone from her.

"Falman…" Breda began immediately, "here's the deal. Fuery and I can get out to Central about a day before Havoc's birthday…we're thinking about throwing him a surprise party at one of his old haunts…Since you've got friends who know a bit about booze, we were wondering if you would mind taking care of that area?"

"I'll see what I can do…but I'm not sure I could pick out something suitable…" Denika smiled a little.

"Why not vodka? I know good place to buy." I could hear Breda chuckling on the other end of the line.

"So Falman…who's the hot chick? Did you get some last night?" I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. Thankfully, Denika had not heard that comment. Unfortunately for me, however, she could see my discomfort. She grabbed the phone away from me, and to my amazement, began asking for details about the surprise party.

"Tell me, how strong of vodka do you think your friend could handle? Vodka should be savored…not used as a tool to become shit-faced." I couldn't hide my shock at that comment, "…Alright…I know just the type…"

Denika searched with her free hand for a pad of paper and something to write with. "And how many people do you think will be there? Okay….Of course…here he is…" with that, Denika handed the phone back to me. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and Breda began to tell me the exact plan, and how it would be executed.

Denika took notes on the specifics of the plan, and handed me the notepad and her pencil so I could write down what would be needed on my part. Shortly thereafter, Breda had to end the call, so we made plans to rendezvous near Central HQ the day before the party to finish arranging everything.

I had noticed earlier that today was Saturday, which meant that neither Denika, nor myself, had to be in the office. Denika went to her bedroom, and emerged a few minutes later, fully dressed. I nodded at her. She and I were on the same page then. I went upstairs to change clothes, so that we could go shopping.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper's deep voice boomed in Drachmaen. Denika made small talk with him. She then went to inspect the various vodkas, and the shopkeeper came over to assist me. "You are looking for a gift for your friend, correct?" I nodded, and the shopkeeper said something that I didn't quite understand, save for a few words.

"Could you repeat that in Amestrian please?" The shopkeeper smiled a little and shrugged.

"I am sorry…I am not very fluent in Amestrian…" The bell over the door to the shop jingled, signaling another customer. The shopkeeper's face brightened a little bit when he saw who it was. "Vladimir!" I turned, and nodded my greetings to Vladimir. He joined us, frowning a little at the shopkeeper.

"Matvei, why are you just standing around?" The shopkeeper, Matvei, frowned at Vladimir.

"I am trying to help him…wait, I've got an idea…" With that, Matvei started talking rapidly with Vladimir, who nodded.

"I see…I will try..." Vladimir turned to me. "What he asked you earlier was whether you'd also like some wine to surprise Denika with on her birthday…" Glancing around to make sure Denika wasn't nearby, I nodded.

"That would be nice…I really should do something nice for her, since she does have to put up with my oddities…" Vladmir quickly translated what I had said to Matvei, who nodded, and then went to the back of the shop. He emerged carrying two bottles of wine, both of them a very good merlot, one of which he handed to Vladimir. I noticed then how similar the two looked in appearance, despite Matvei's shorter stature.

"For Mother and Father's anniversary. As an apology for me not being able to attend." Vladimir nodded, and paid for the wine, before heading for the door.

"Vato, sometime, bring Denika by the 'Red Lion'…Is a nice place to eat…especially the noodles and meat sauce…Is Denika's favorite." With that, Vladimir left.

I paid for the wine, after arranging to have it delivered at a later date, and the vodka that Matvei had helped me select, and Denika paid for some cooking wine she had been looking for, and we left to finish some of our other shopping for the day.

As Denika and I walked along Main Street, I spotted the restaurant that Vladimir had mentioned. I made a note of the address, and that the main entrée of the day was spaghetti and marinara sauce with meatballs. Denika went to the produce vendor, giving me a chance to slip inside the Red Lion and make reservations for later in the evening.

After I had the reservations made, I waited outside for Denika, who emerged from the vendor's store with a few bags of produce. She had a wistful look on her face as she glanced back at the vendor's front stoop.

"Denika? Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No…he mentioned that the store would be getting a shipment of oranges and lemons from Xenotime in a few days…unfortunately, they are too expensive for me…" She sighed and handed me a couple of the bags. "I haven't had an orange in years…they're too expensive for my budget…oh well…" With that, she began to lead the way home.

"Beautiful Mother!  
Soft and sweet,

once you were gone,

we were not complete…

Back through the years  
we reached for you,

Alas, 'twas not meant to be" Denika sang as she put away groceries. I had picked up on some of the meanings of the song, and for some reason, every time she sang that particular verse, I would be reminded of Fullmetal and his brother Alphonse.

"Denika?" Denika glanced at me, halfway through the last bag of groceries.

"Yes, Vato?" I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and looked her in the eye.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Denika's expression was one of pleasant surprise.

"Vato…Yes… I would like that very much…"


	4. Daffodils

As I changed out of my casual clothes into something a little more formal, I wondered what Denika would wear, and whether it would be frowned upon to dash out quickly to get flowers. I could hear Denika moving about downstairs, and decided that I didn't have time to get flowers.

"Vato, you are ready, yes?" I heard Denika call from the bottom of the stairs. Taking one last glance at the mirror, I sighed, and headed downstairs.

Denika had let her hair down for once, but had pulled part of her bangs back with simple, yet elegant clips. She had also put on makeup, which was quite a surprise. Despite working with her and living in the same house, I had never noticed how blue her eyes could be at times. I was stunned silent, but the moment passed quickly.

"Shall we then?"

Denika smiled, albeit a bit nervously, and replied, "We shall."

---

"And then he fell into the lake! Right into a patch of pond scum!" Denika snickered uncontrollably. I had just finished telling her about the time that Colonel Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye, Hughes and I had taken a vacation to the lake to get away from Central after the Ishbal conflict. Denika had asked more about the lake incident, and I had found it hard to deny her request.

Of course, by the time I had gotten to the actual story of what had happened at the lake, both she and I had had at least two glasses of wine…or was it a few more? I had lost count after I had started telling the lake story. Suddenly, I had a good idea.

"Say, Denika…why don't we pretend you're my girlfriend when we go to surprise Jean at the lake on his birthday? It'd be fun…" Denika shook her head.

"It sounds good, but is not good idea."

I frowned, confused. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Because, we're both drunk off our rockers…Ideas are always better when one is shit-faced…" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Alright, I'll drink to that!" Denika simply shook her head with a small smile.

---

After about the first or second bottle, Denika and I had left the restaurant. Because the night wasn't too chilly, and because some of the "temporary" vendors were selling their wares, Denika and I agreed that a walk in the main garden in town would be nice. There were food vendors, vendors selling souvenirs, and a few flower vendors. Seeing the flower vendors gave me an idea.

"Denika, wait here…I'll be right back…" Denika watched me go, with a confused look on her face. I hurried over to the closest flower vendor and made a purchase.

"Vato /what in the name of Amestria are you doing/"

I chuckled a little as I made my way back through the crowd to where Denika waited. "Close your eyes…" I couldn't help but smile as Denika complied. She also held out her hands, which made placing the small bouquet into them easier.

Denika's eyes snapped open, and she let out a small delighted sound. The daffodils I had selected were simple, but hardy, and a welcome sight as the first flowers to emerge from the winter's snow. They reminded me of a certain someone I knew…

---

Denika and I wandered about the main garden for a good hour or so, admiring the flowers and the view of the stars that we had from the intertwining paths, and out past the small pond that housed the few ducks someone had brought in years ago, before Denika suddenly, and for no apparent reason, stumbled.

I was able to catch her before she hit the ground, which reminded me of another day, the day she had had a fever in fact, that I had acted that quickly. That gave me an idea, and since Denika was wearing slacks instead of her usual skirt, it would work a lot better than the last time.

"C'mon Denika…let's go home…" I had Denika lean on my back, and after a bit of maneuvering on both of our parts, she was on my back, similar to when I had carried her home after she had the high fever. I heard Denika sigh a little. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all…You smell nice…" I stopped suddenly, nearly dropping Denika in the process. I hoped against hope that it was just the fact that she was drunk that was making her say that sort of thing, because I could already feel my cheeks burning slightly. That was unexpected…

And slightly unnerving…

---

Denika had fallen asleep halfway back to the house, giving me time to think about what she had said. I realized something important as we were passing Mrs. McFarland's: Denika was important to me, and I didn't want to forget about her after I returned to Central…I knew deep in my heart, I had feelings for her…but what would happen next with those feelings would depend entirely on Denika.

---

After Denika and I had made our way home, I carried her to her bedroom, gently nudged her awake, and carefully set her on her bed. She smiled at me a little, and then yawned. "/Sorry…Today was nice…We should do that more often…/" I smiled a little at that, and nodded.

"/Yes, we should do that again sometime…only next time, not quite as much wine, yes?" Denika chuckled and began to remove her shoes. I took that as my cue to leave, and after we had both said our good-nights, I headed up to my own room.

Turning on the lights, I noticed something that hadn't been in the room earlier. A small notebook and some pencils. The notebook looked like one of the ones that the dime store in town sold, and had a note on it.

"_Dear Vato,_

_I figured that the days here_

_would be a bit dull. I meant _

_to give this to you on your_

_first day of work, but completely_

_forgot…who knows, maybe you'll _

_be able to sell what you write and_

_make yourself some money!_

_-Denika"_

I couldn't help but smile a little as I changed for bed, and opened the notebook. I noticed then that it smelled like the perfume that Denika favored. _She must have held this close to her that day…no wonder it smells like her…_

I noticed that all the pencils were of the pre-sharpened variety, for the sake of convenience. I also noticed that they were the same type that I used in my daily work.

I tapped the end of one of the pencils against the first page, and then began to write.

---

I don't know what exactly woke me up the next morning, but I could hear Denika moving about downstairs, and decided that some coffee would be a _very_ good thing.

As I entered the kitchen, the telephone started to ring, and Denika gave it a very sour look. I surmised that she was also fighting off a hangover, and my suspicions were confirmed when she answered the phone.

"Not now Pytor…I had a bit too much to drink last night…" Denika held the phone away from her ear, wincing. I could hear Pytor on the other end of the line.

"Doesn't matter, Denika…I need to talk to Vato." I took the phone from Denika's outstretched arm, and hesitantly answered.

"Pytor, why in the world are you calling on a Sunday morning?" Pytor chuckled sheepishly.

"You're the only one who can decipher Arseny's handwriting even after having a few too many drinks…" I groaned a little at that. "Think you could come out to HQ to help Zahkar and me sort through papers so that we don't waste the week that the Lieutenant Colonel is gonna be gone? Please? I'd owe you big time…" I sighed at that.

"I'll be there as soon as I can…" Pytor must have started dancing, because I heard Zahkar tell him off.

"Sorry…just come in casual clothes…it'll save you time…also, let Denika rest…she sounds really out of it today…"  
---------------------------

Many, MANY thanks to Magnet-Rose for betaing this, and many thanks to everyone who has reviewed...wow...i keep forgetting to do reader reviews...and i keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is...

**DISCLAIMER: Den does NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, as that is the property of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Bones, Aniplex, Dentsu, Funimation and Viz. She does, however, own Denika Bruzgul, as well as the other characters mentioned besides Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and any other character that appears in the anime and/or manga. This work of fiction is soley for entertainment puruposes, and is not for profit. This means: Do not sue Den. She is a broke college student, and has nothing to give you.**

** Reviewer Responses:  
**SnakeCharmerFoxx: Glad to be of service! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!  
Havocmangawip: do i really need to say anything?

Okay. I'm gonna go work on chapter five now...


	5. Surprise!

When I arrived at the office, I noticed that there were several stacks of paper on the table, and that Pytor and Zahkar were each scrutinizing a page of a report that Arseny had written awhile back. I knocked on the doorframe, and the two of them waved me in, their eyes never leaving the paper.

"Zahkar, is that a '2' or a 'Q'? I can't tell…" Zahkar shrugged.

"His handwriting's about as decipherable as Demmis's is…"

---

After about an hour of sorting through papers, and trying to decipher Arseny's handwriting, Pytor leaned back in his chair, threw his arms up in frustration, and said, "I quit! There's no way in hell that Arseny could write any neater…and this is giving me a headache!" Zahkar and I just chuckled at his outburst.

Pytor sighed, and as I watched, stretched, before getting up and wandering over to the window. "I have a confession to make…" I noticed Zahkar tensed at that.

"Pytor, it can wait…" Pytor shook his head.

"No, Zahkar. It can't. Vato…don't get terribly offended when I ask this of you…but please…stop seeing Denika…and move out of her house…she's getting too attached to you…and we don't know how long you'll be here…" Zahkar shook his head a little.

"Pytor-" I couldn't help but interrupt, as the discussion _did_ concern me Denika meant a lot to me. I had never before, not even with my last girlfriend, felt the way I did about Denika. I knew, at least in my heart, that what I was feeling was more than just a schoolboy crush…it was Love…

"I understand why you're concerned…but you have no right…to be telling me who I can or cannot fall in love with. Denika means so much to me…if it came down to it, I would rather disobey orders, and remain here with her-" A loud crash startled all three of us, and I could hear footsteps running down the hall. Zahkar and Pytor nearly ran me over, as the three of us scrambled for the door. I caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair, just before Denika vanished from sight.

---

After wandering about the town for a good hour or so, Zahkar and I ran into a pair of red-headed women, both of whom bore a resemblance to Zahkar. The shorter of the two didn't appear to have much interest in Zahkar and myself, but the taller, and apparently older, walked over to us, and began talking with Zahkar in Drachmaen.

Suddenly, the tones of their conversation began to get heated. Finally, the young lady threw her arms up in the air and stormed off. The shorter redhead shook her head and calmly walked over to Zahkar. "Nice going, Zakie. You have no right to be doing Papa's job!" With that, she jumped off the ground and smacked Zahkar across the back of his head.

"Come on…we've gotta catch Katse…chances are good that she'll find Deni…" Before I could get a word in, I was being dragged away by a young woman who couldn't have been much taller than 5'4".

As I stumbled along after the girl, I realized that I had no clue who she was, or if she was even referring to Denika. "Excuse me…" No response from the redhead. "Miss?" Still no response, or so I thought, until the girl slowed, causing me to nearly run into her.

"Jamika."

I was a bit surprised at that. "Pardon?"

"My name is Jamika." She turned around and sat down on a nearby bench. "What's botherin' ya?" I noticed that her accent was almost non-existent, at least compared to Denika's.

"Ah….Is this 'Deni' you referred to Denika perchance?" That warranted a smile from Jamika.

"Yeah…Katse and I call her 'Deni' though…Deni's Katse's godmother. As for me, she's my favorite cousin. She's almost like an older sister, even with Katse as my real sister…" Jamika smiled more, and I noticed how similar she and Denika looked, despite the shock of red hair that Jamika possessed.

"Since you apparently know Denika so well…where should we go to find her?" Jamika stood up and looked around briefly before pointing in the direction of the gardens in the center of town.

"Deni likes the flowers…and so does Katse, so we'll probably run into…wait…why are you looking for Denika anyways?" Jamika gave me a quizzical look.

"I…er….that is to say..."

Jamika simply shook her head at that. "Never mind…it's not important right now…let's go find Deni and Katse…once Deni finds out what Zakie said, she's gonna wanna kick his ass."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, but something about Jamika's manner made me wonder…

"Jamika?"

"Huh?"

"Just how old are you anyways?"

"Fourteen…why?"

"…never mind…"

---

"Shhh…I see Deni and Katse both!" Jamika whispered excitedly. "Let's hear what they're talking about…" With that, I was forcibly removed from my current hiding place near the duck pond, behind a clump of bushes.

As we moved closer, I began to pick up snippets of Denika's and Katse's conversation.

"Katse… /He likes me…maybe even loves me…I'm so confused…I thought that he was just taking me out to dinner to be nice…/" Katse shook her head a little.

"Denika/What happened to the fearless girl who scared the crap out of Papa's dog? The girl who ran Matvei off the property and up into a tree? This isn't like you at all…Why are you so worried?" Denika sighed, fidgeting slightly.

"/What if…what if he is of the same mindset as Vladimir? I couldn't handle it when Vladimir…what if Vato turns out like that? What am I supposed to do? I can't just turn off my feelings for him as though they were a light…/" Katse smiled a little at that.

"Deni… /Does this mean you _like_ him? When's the wedding?" Denika blushed almost as deeply red as Katse's hair.

"Katerina/you should not ask such things! You should be concerned with your own wedding to Victor! Who I like…is not your concern/." Katerina could only smirk. Jamika and I ducked down into the bushes and nodded to one another. We both had gotten the same idea…now to implement it**…**

---

I hurried to Matvei's store, to pick up the wine I had purchased the day before, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamika duck into the produce vendor's. I couldn't help but smile at that. Denika would be thrilled.

---

I heard the front door open just as I was adding the finishing touches to the table. Jamika and I had made quick work of preparing Denika's favorite Drachmaen dishes, as well as a few other minor details that added to the overall effect. I heard Denika pause in the front entryway and Katerina asked her why she stopped.

"Could it be…?" Denika dashed into the dining room, with Katerina hot on her heels. Jamika took the opportunity while Denika stared at the table to usher Katerina out of the room.

"You two lovebirds talk. We'll be back later!" I could hear Katerina protest just before the door slammed closed behind the two sisters.

"Ack! Jamika/Let me go and tell me what's going on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! Thanks to Magnet Rose, my Beta! I'm posting this tonight, since I'll be at Acen starting tomorrow, and won't get back till o-dark-thirty on Monday morning...**

**Reader Reviews:  
SnakeCharmerFoxx - **Yus, He will get love! Falman doesn't get nearly enough love!

**To my readers, I'll be posting two versions of one chapter after I get it written...the friendly version will be uploaded here, the "Fun" version will be on my fic journal, which is linked as my homepage on my profile. **


	6. All Float On

Denika and I sat in near silence as we both nudged food around on our plates. We had both spoken of our feelings, and I at least, had spoken from my heart. I wanted to be with Denika. In the six short weeks that we had known each other, she had managed to sneak her way into my heart, and I wasn't sure I wanted her to leave.

Denika sighed. "Vato…I…I want to…I want to give it a try…but I also…I don't want to lose the friendship we have…" I nodded, understanding. I had had those same fears, but I was willing to risk that. It wouldn't be the first time I'd taken a risk where I could easily lose someone who trusted me and that I trusted…

"Denika…I don't want to lose our friendship either…But I'm also willing to try my hardest to make this work between us, doubly so if you're willing to try…" Denika frowned a little, which sent off warning bells in my mind.

"Why is it that you always manage to say the very thing I'm scared to say?" her expression softened, and she reached across the table to squeeze my hand. "Let's give this a shot…"

At that moment, I felt like the luckiest man in Amestris.

---

Aside from the addition of a goodnight kiss each night, our routine over the next few weeks didn't change. Denika would still wake up before I would, and would start breakfast before waking me up by singing. We would eat, clean up the breakfast dishes, and get ready for work.

After work, we'd head home, sometimes stopping by either the market or the gardens. We'd cook dinner together, eat, and then we'd sit in the living room and talk. I'd continue to practice my Drachmaen, and Denika would work on her Amestrian pronunciations and diction. After about an hour of this, we'd both retire for the night.

_Dear Vato,_

_Have the glaciers' melting flooded_

_Northern HQ? I haven't heard from_

_you since your last letter! Seriously_

_though, how are things up north?_

_The flowers are blooming in Central_

_and I'm trying to get ready to move_

_into my new place._

_The next time_

_you're in Central, stop by. We'll_

_have a party. Speaking of coming_

_down to Central, when's the first_

_date you're free?_

_The reason I ask is because I'm_

_thinking about having a housewarming_

_party in the near future. If you can't_

_make it down, it's okay. Organizing_

_files on all the soldiers stationed at_

_Northern HQ by alphabetical order_

_and by date of birth must be a pretty_

_time-consuming task…_

_How're things between you and your_

_landlady? Did you two go on that_

_dinner date you were thinking about?_

_I'd better get going…Another therapy_

_session with Jim…I swear, he likes to_

_think of new ways to torture me!_

_See ya when I see ya._

_-Jean_

_Dear Vato,_

_Hey! How're you doing? You and_

_Deni getting along better? Katse_

_wouldn't stop bugging me until I told_

_her what was going on, and I swear,_

_you could almost hear her squeal from_

_Deni's house! Aunt Yulia and Uncle_

_Ivan are thrilled that Deni's not going_

_to be a spinster…of course, they didn't_

_find out about you from me…Zakie has_

_a big mouth. Don't worry, I popped him_

_one for blabbing…_

_Hey! I just had a good_

_idea! You should come up to Zeinricht_

_sometime, and meet Aunt Yulia and Uncle_

_Ivan! I'm sure that we could get something_

_worked out…Ach! I've gotta go! Katse's_

_taking me to meet Viktor, her soon-to-be_

_husband! Write back, or I'll pop you one_

_the next time I see you!_

_-Jamika_

_PS: I don't mind nicknames, as long as_

_they make sense._

_Dear Jean,_

_If the glaciers had flooded Northern HQ,_

_I wouldn't be able to write you back. The_

_flower vendors are making a killing this year,_

_according to Denika. Don't say anything, but_

_according to the chatter around the office, she_

_may be up for a promotion soon._

_On the weekends, we both work out in her_

_vegetable garden, as well as doing basic_

_housework. It's quite entertaining, as Denika_

_will start singing songs that she's heard,_

_even when she doesn't know the right lyrics._

_I did take her out for dinner one night, which_

_was an interesting affair. I think we may just_

_remain friends…_

_As for when I can get down to Central, it all_

_depends on when General Rodowsky gives_

_us our reviews. You would like General Rodowsky._

_He is an older gentleman, but he has a sense_

_of humor that would make Fullmetal surprised._

_I hope you're comfortable in your new home._

_Maybe someday, I can convince Denika to_

_travel farther south than Glenwood. I honestly_

_doubt it though. She is in a comfortable place,_

_and will not willingly leave._

_I hope you're doing well, and try not to hurt_

_yourself._

_-Vato_

_Dear Jamika,_

_I am doing quite well, thank you. As for_

_Denika and myself, I believe we may be_

_sticking together for awhile. Thank you_

_for the tips on the cooking. I did not hear_

_any squealing that night, are you sure_

_Katse did squeal that loudly?_

_As for Zahkar, what you have said explains_

_why he is being somewhat cold to Denika_

_and myself. You did not have to do anything_

_of that sort._

_As for coming up to visit, I believe we will be_

_visiting after we return from our trip out east_

_to surprise a friend of mine for his birthday._

_I believe Denika was able to get two weeks_

_of vacation time for the both of us, so we may_

_be up there sometime in June._

_Please refrain from popping me one when we_

_see one another next. I do not believe Denika_

_would appreciate it._

_-Vato_

_PS: Denika suggested "Jammies"._

---

Breda had called twice more to finalize plans, and we had agreed that we would rendezvous in Central, with Fuery, two days before Jean's birthday. I had another plan in mind, however, but first, I would have to speak with General Rodowsky about getting an extra few days of vacation time scheduled.

I would forever be grateful that the General was a generous and kind man. He had known Denika since she was a child, and knew what sort of work ethics she had, so it was no trouble getting the extra time off, as, I had discovered, she had at least three months worth of vacation days saved up, even with her sick days.

---

"/Where is it! I can't find…/ Vato! Where is my suitcase?" Denika called from downstairs. I finished packing the last of my necessities, and went downstairs to help Denika find the wayward suitcase.

After we had searched the entire downstairs, we finally found the suitcase, shoved behind one of the living room chairs. While Denika muttered darkly under her breath, I went to retrieve my own suitcase.

We had decided that we would leave a day early, giving us a bit of leeway in case the trains were delayed, and in case they weren't, we'd have a day to wander about Central, and I could give Denika the five sens tour. I also had a few other things on my mind, but those could wait until we got to Central.

---

Okay! This chapter...fought me like crazy. and now the next chapter is fighting like crazy too. I apologize for taking so long to update...but sometimes, it can't be helped!

I should've done this with the first chapter, but oh well.

clears throat The author would like to thank HavocmangaWIP for inspiring her to write a sidestory to a well-written work of fiction, as well as putting up with her oddities during Acen. The author would also like to thank Magnet-Rose for beta-reading this fic, and offering suggestions to make the story flow a little better. Also, SnakeCharmerFoxx, Thank you for the reviews and comments!

To anyone else I may have accidentally overlooked, thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them!


	7. Introductions and Vodka

As Denika slept, her head against the compartment window, I re-examined the notebook I had been keeping since Denika had left it on my bed all those weeks ago. Each day had at least a page and a half entry, along with the occasional sketch. I noticed that I would need a new notebook very soon, and added that to the running list I had of things to get while in Central.

Speaking of Central…I wondered what Denika's reaction would be to the city. Northern HQ was surrounded by a town of about 6,000, whereas Central had a population of roughly twice that, according to the last census. There were more cars as well, so the city was generally noisier than North City. I had to hope that Denika wouldn't immediately want to return to North City once we stepped off the train.

---

At the first station that we stopped in, I noticed Denika seemed a bit nervous. Spring Hill was farther south than she had ever been in her life, but was far less busy than North City on a slow day. As I watched, a group of three young women, and one young man boarded the train bound for South City. Denika also watched the group, a frown on her face.

"/The young man looks as though he will be carrying shopping bags very soon…don't you agree/?" Denika glanced at me and shrugged a little, while we waited for our train to arrive at the station.

"/Perhaps…but he may not be traveling with the group…or he and one or two of the women may be traveling to a different city/…." I had to grab her hands to keep her from worrying the ends of her hair too much. That was one thing I had noticed. Whenever Denika got really nervous, or was worried about something, she'd play with the ends of her hair.

"Denika, relax. After we arrive at Central, I'll give you the 5 sens tour. I can show you where I used to be stationed, and we'll see if any of the pencils Jean managed to get lodged into the ceiling have fallen out yet…" Denika smiled a little at that.

"If he can beat my record of five, I will be impressed….oh! The train!"

I'm sure we amused the locals as we ran to the platform to get onto the train, Denika's braid flapping about as she ran, and myself trying to keep up with her.

---

"And after the puppy started urinating on the floorboard, Lieutenant Hawkeye disciplined him…her method of discipline is…strict, to say the least." Denika chuckled at that. We were still a few hours outside of Central, and we had decided to talk about our past experiences with our co-workers. I had told Denika about Jean, Heymans, and Cain already, and was just finishing telling her about how Black Hayate had wound up in Riza's care.

Denika had told me as much as she knew about Pytor (who was really named Peter, but had been given the nickname "Peta" by Zahkar), Arseny, and Zahkar, but was a bit reluctant to discuss Vladmir. I had expected the subject to be a touchy one, based on what Jamika and I had overheard that day in the park. I decided not to continue on the subject; instead choosing to tell of one of Colonel Mustang's less-than-stellar moments.

"Denika, did I ever tell you about the time that Lieutenant Hawkeye had to trip Colonel Mustang?"

Denika's small smile was a reassuring site, "No…do tell…"

---

"This is the Central City station! I repeat: this is the Central City station! All passengers departing for East City, West City and Central should disembark! Please check to make sure you have all of your belongings…."

I stretched as I awoke; Denika curled up in my arms.

"Denika…Denika, wake up…we're in Central…" Denika yawned and stretched out, opening her eyes slightly.

"We are here already?" She and I both jumped when a hand hit the window with a loud "WHAM". When my heart finally stopped threatening to jump out of my chest, I looked to the window, only to see the grinning face of Breda, and further back on the platform, Fuery.

Denika's expression as we got our bags and made our way to the exit summed up most of what she was thinking, but her statement still made me stare after her, mouth slightly agape, "You said Breda liked to tease…Arseny could give him run for his money."

---

After introductions and formalities were taken care of, it was agreed that we find a restaurant and enjoy a slightly quiet dinner. I noticed that Breda seemed a bit surprised by Denika, as did Fuery. After the first round of drinks had been consumed, I noticed everyone seemed more relaxed, even with Denika still looking around nervously at times.

After everyone had ordered their food, Breda turned the discussion to our plans for surprising Jean. We would be leaving Central the next morning, and driving out to the Lake. After that, we'd stay a few days, and then we'd drive back, and go our separate ways for the time being.

---

After we had eaten our fill, it was unanimously agreed upon that a few more drinks wouldn't be a bad idea. Fuery opted not to drink too much, while Denika and Breda discussed different types of Vodkas. I had a feeling I knew where their discussion would go, and sure enough, Denika ordered a bottle of Vodka, and two shot glasses.

I knew Breda would be in trouble soon, as Denika had only had one glass of white wine throughout dinner, whereas Breda had had a few rounds of Stout. As Denika turned to stare Breda in the eye, I knew things weren't good. This game, which I had watched Denika play with Pytor, was one that I myself had had difficulty with. Seeing as Breda's concentration was already going out the window, I knew he'd wind up drinking at least two shots.

The first round of Stare Down went to Denika, as did the second and third rounds. Breda must have realized he was in trouble in the fourth round, because that round, Denika was the first to blink, and had to drink a shot of the vodka. The next three rounds, Denika lost twice, and Breda lost once. The next round was won by Breda, followed by Denika, and finally, Breda won the last round.

After the bartender took the bottle of Vodka and the shot glasses away, I noticed Breda looked a bit wobbly, and when Denika suggested that we all go and get some rest, I knew Breda would be feeling the Vodka in the morning.

---

The next morning, I noticed that everyone in our group seemed a bit tired. Fuery was falling asleep in his cereal, Denika looked like she was half awake, and when Breda finally showed up at the café for breakfast, he looked less awake than Denika. After a few cups of coffee, we were all a bit more awake, and ready to pack our suitcases into a rental car for the drive out east.

---

**Author's Note**: Wow, I fail hardcore...I had this chapter up on my writing journal before I left for Anime Weekend Atlanta back in September, but forgot to update it here...sorry guys...-.-;;

**Reviews**:

_Kain Fuery_: Thank you very much for the compliment...A lot of the relationship between Vato and Denika was actually pulled from some of my own experiances... some, but not all...

If there's anyone I missed, I apologize profusely! Also, the next chapter is going to be a bit delayed, as this year, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo...


End file.
